


A Long List of Groceries

by Everythingirl44



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Trader Joe's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: I was rewatching some interviews with Chloe and Luke, they were asked about Daisy seeing the future and what she saw, Chloe mentioned Daisy and Lincoln at Trader Joe's. So I wrote them shopping at Trader Joe's with Daisy being very concerned with the prices of the products.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	A Long List of Groceries

Lincoln was slightly concerned why Daisy checked the pricing label on everything he tried to put in the shopping cart. After moving into their own apartment she's been worried about groceries they buy at the store. Specifically, now at the Trader Joe's that was three blocks away from the apartment they got. There was nothing in the fridge since Daisy had been spending the past few nights eating everything while trying to write her paper. He threw in a bottle of coffee creamer they used at S.H.I.E.L.D, she immediately picked it up and looked at the price tag.

"What are you doing? You love that coffee creamer." He asked as she put it back to grab another brand in the same flavor. 

"Well I was thinking we could try something new. This brand seems fine." She said putting the new bottle into the cart. Lincoln glanced over at the price tag of the two creamers and he thought he finally understood why she changed the brand. 

"Dais are you worried about the price of the groceries?" He asked, replacing the creamer she put in with the original one. She shrugged her shoulders and ran her hand through her hair. 

"I never went on grocery runs at S.H.I.E.L.D, so I never realized how expensive everything was." Daisy said, gesturing to the shopping cart full of groceries they needed for the apartment. He thought it was kinda cute that she worried, but she really didn't need to.

"You know we can afford all of this right? We still have part time S.H.I.E.L.D salaries and I make just enough at the hospital." He said, continuing down the shopping aisle. 

"What if one day we can't? What if one day you're running around doing illegal business just to go to any liquor store so you can buy something to eat." She said slightly distressed. like she had done all this before. 

"Daisy does this have to do anything with your time before S.H.I.E.L.D? Back when you were with that hacker group." He asked leaning against the shopping cart. She stopped looking over at him embarrassed.

"Yes, it does. Coulson found me in a van, you know the story. Before S.H.I.E.L.D I never knew where my next meal was coming from. I was broker than you after Med School." She said getting a small laugh out of Lincoln. 

"Okay, and I understand how you worried about that before. I don't want you to worry now, I want you to focus on your GED and getting into that college you want to go to." He said running his hands up and down her bare arms. 

"That's another thing, it's not cheap so if we could save money on simple stuff like this then--" She started to say then was abruptly cut off by Lincoln laughing. It caught some attention from people in the back of the grocery store. 

"Lincoln, stop, people are staring. Please stop." She said, trying to contain her own laughter. Now even more people were looking at the young couple laughing in the dairy isle. 

"Maybe it is a little silly now that it's being said out loud. I've always done it, even at a foster home I would check the prices to see if I had enough money to buy ice cream or something." She mumbled as they continued down the shopping aisle. 

"Let's go pay for these, kinda over priced groceries and get home." He said smiling at her. Even with everything that's happened with the team and the two of them, she's never felt more secure with someone. She knew he was always going to be around, even if she was totally ready to quake everyone in this Trader Joe's line.


End file.
